Dyskusja użytkownika:MB
Witam na HP Wiki, życzę owocnej pracy Wiking 11:30, 18 sie 2007 (UTC) Dyskusja Witam jeśli chcesz komuś zostawić wiadomość wpisz się na jego stronie dyskusji a nie na swojej jak to zrobiłaś w przypadku Wikinga jeśli chcesz mu coś napisać - zrób to na jego stronie dyskusji, tak samo z pozostałymi userami.--PawełW. 09:03, 19 sie 2007 (UTC) Deklinacja Dobry pomysł, zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy powinno być czarodziei czy czarodziejów :D A teraz wiem, że obie formy są poprawne :D Wiking 18:21, 30 sie 2007 (UTC) ekspresowe kasowanko Mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi dlaczego dałaś kategorię postacie z cyklu Harry Potter do ekspresowego skasowania i jako uzasadnienie podałaś: Ta kategoria jest bez sensu. Co w niej było, że postanowiłaś ją zgłosić do ek? Przy okazji te szablony są dla nieco starszych użytkowników.--Karu 12:38, 3 wrz 2007 (UTC) Zapomniałem podać uzasadnienie(Wiking my o tym rozmawialiśmy, a ja nie zamierzam się kłócić o to), otóż nowi userzy moim zdaniem powinni pierw zapoznać się z zasadami wstawiania eków.To jest tylko moje zdanie.Karu dyskusja 10:24, 28 wrz 2007 (UTC) W porządku Dobra dzięki - zrozumiałem Twoje wyjaśnienia, ale już wcześniej usunąłem. Chciałem tylko je poznać by nie podjąć pochopnej decyzji. --Karu 15:12, 3 wrz 2007 (UTC) Prośba Hej zauważyłem, że Twoje artykuły o smokach są świetne;) Jeszcze co do tych eków - możemy przedyskutować to poza HP wiki np. gg/e-mail(osobiście wolałbym to pierwsze) Pozdro od:--Karu 11:57, 5 wrz 2007 (UTC) Jeśli już piszesz do kogoś wiadomość - nie należy kasować nawet fragmentu tej wiadomości - chyba, że jest to przypadkowy wandalizm - w innym przypadku tego robić nie wolno, dlatego na mojej dyskusji byłem zmuszony zrobić reverta. Proszę o nierobienie więcej takich rzeczy.--Karu 17:31, 8 wrz 2007 (UTC) Niestety nie mogę tego zrobić - jeśli już się wpisałaś ten wpis tam musi zostać na stałe i radzę Ci go nie usuwać - czy widzisz bym ja usuwał?--Karu 19:02, 8 wrz 2007 (UTC) Zrobiłem to na Twoją prośbę - zastąpiłem gwiazdkami Twoje gg - ale nie ja będę się z tego tłumaczył tylko Ty.--Karu 19:22, 8 wrz 2007 (UTC) Poinformowałam Cię o moim działaniu, więc nie wiem w czym był problem. Pragnę zauważyć, że również mam prawo do prywatności, dlatego proszę, abyś zdjął mój numer gg ze strony swojej dyskusji. Został on podany do Twojej wiadomości, a najwyraźniej nie wszyscy potrafią to zrozumieć. Zdjąłem ten numer i już nie umieszczę go z powrotem, ale od jednego z członków zespołu Technicznego dowiedziałem się, że Został on podany do Twojej wiadomości jak cytujesz, otóż podajesz go w serwisie bardzo dużym(takim jest Harry Potter Wiki), ten numer owszem tylko ja i Okuśnik z niego korzystaliśmy i został podany do mojej wiadomości, ale każdy kto sobie zerknie na historię może go i tak zobaczyć, czego mam nadzieję nie będzie. Po drugie: Mogłaś mnie pierw poprosić o e-maila i na e-maila napisać gg(sugeruję to na drugi raz). Pragnę też poinformować Cię, że chciałem tylko tę sprawę wyjaśnić dokładnie,nie po to aby Cię denerwować i ten wpis jest tylko w celu wyjaśnienia sprawy i zapewniania, że nie żywię urazy, o to że mnie poprosiłaś o zdjęcie. Powtarzam:Chciałem to tylko jeszcze wyjaśnić, a nie denerwować. Pozdrawiam'Karu' dyskusja 11:28, 27 wrz 2007 (UTC) CO?? Co złego zrobiłem co? Mam ciebie zgłosić adminom - Karu to mój znajomy. Jeszcze raz a zgłaszam to Karu--Okuśnik 07:45, 8 wrz 2007 (UTC) Znowu ek Po co wstawiasz ekspresowe kasowanko, skoro można przekierować ten art? --Karu 18:01, 9 wrz 2007 (UTC) Komnata Tajemnic Napisałem w dyskusji do komnaty: Marlena mogła nie wiedzieć, jak się robi przekierowanie. Już tłumaczę. Na samej górze artykułu, który chcemy przenieść, wpisujemy: #redirect Nazwa Artykułu. Oczywiścia Nazwa Artykułu odnosi się do tego, do którego ma być przekierowanie. Nawet nie trzeba usuwać zawartości strony, którą przenosimy. Wiking 18:09, 9 wrz 2007 (UTC) Prośba Witaj, jeśli w miarę możliwości miałabyś czas to chciałbym Ciebie poprosić o oko na naszego Okuśnika, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o edycje na stronach: Hermiona Weasley,Ron Weasley,Ginny Weasley i Wiking. Ja zostałem poproszony o patrolowanie jego grafik, a moją prośbę uzasadniam tym, że wszędzie dopisuje bzdury-sama na pewno zauważyłaś i wszelkie jego niepokojące zachowania zgłaszaj do mnie. Z góry dziękuję Karu 08:18, 14 wrz 2007 (UTC) Na razie za tą tę edycję dostał ośmiogodzinnego bana, jednak po jego upływie mogłabyś mieć na niego oko? Dzięki Karu 08:32, 14 wrz 2007 (UTC) Okuśnik Witaj,mam pytanie czy Okuśnik coś zmalował ostatnio nawet poza HP wiki wobec Ciebie np.jakiś atak na gg? --Karu 20:48, 17 wrz 2007 (UTC) Cześć, właśnie zbanowałem Okuśnika na zawsze za Ataki osobiste na komunikatorach, w dyskusjach, przesyłanie bzdur i konto założone do wandalizmów), jednak prosiłbym Cię o informowanie jeśli by atakował Ciebie poza HP wiki np.e-mail, gg. Zgadzasz się?--Karu 11:34, 18 wrz 2007 (UTC) Pytanie Witaj, mam do Ciebie pytanie: Czy też uważasz (pytałem już się Wikinga), że powinniśmy mieć jasno określone zasady banowania i polityki banowania? Pytanie uzasadniam tym, że już kilka osób zwracało mi uwagę, że banowanie ich często bywa nieprzejrzyste. Oto fragment maila do mnie jednego zbanowanego usera: Dostałem bana na trzy godziny abym mógł ochłonąć po kłótniach,lecz nigdzie nie znalazłem, że ów ban mi się należy za kłótnie i na ile czasu. Blokowanie użytkowników jest nieprzejrzyste czyli:brak jasnych wytycznych do bana, na ile czasu etc. Dlatego nie zgadzam się z tą decyzją. W/w przykład potwierdza, że jest to nieprzejrzyste jego zdaniem, ale: zbanowałem go na trzy godziny gdyż strasznie atakował Wikinga. Oto właśnie jest powód dlaczego się Ciebie spytałem. Z wyrazami uznania Karu 09:33, 22 wrz 2007 (UTC) Dobra dzięki,najlepiej jeszcze tę kwestie przedyskutować z Jedyooo, w końcu on tu ma najwięcej do gadania. Proponowałbym na razie zrobienie dyskusji na ten temat,ale jeszcze spytam się Jedyooo.Karu 09:21, 24 wrz 2007 (UTC) Zapraszamy do głosu Cześć. Zapraszam Cię do głosowania w sprawie przyznawania adminom uprawnień: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Uprawnienia Karu dyskusja 09:38, 24 wrz 2007 (UTC) polityka banowania Witam serdecznie, Po rozmowie z Karu postanowiłem porozmawiać również z Tobą. Uważam, iż zasady powinny istnieć, lecz jako zalecenia. Nie powinny istnieć sztywne zasady regulujące kto ile za co powinien dostać, gdyż wzbudzałoby to wiele kontrowersji. Ile powinien dostać recydywista trollujący 10. raz z rzędu? A zalecenia mogłyby pomagać nowym adminom. Pozdrawiam, jedyoootalk 19:14, 24 wrz 2007 (UTC) Wchodzisz? Mam pytanie,czy Ty tutaj chociaż czasem wchodzisz?Zamierzasz zostać tutaj?Ja mam nadzieję, że tak,bo HPW zyskała dzięki Tobie naprawdę sporo i szkoda,by taka osoba jak Ty odeszła.Karu talk 19:21, 23 paź 2007 (UTC) Wakacje Witaj! Miło by było, gdybyś w czasie wakacji napisała coś na Harry Potter Wiki :) Pozdrawiam, Wiking diskusjon 17:20, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) ] Pozwoliłam sobie skopiować te odmiany z Twojego profilu. Myślę że, jeżeli będzie więcej osób posiadających na swoim profilu odmiany będzie mniej popełnianych błędów.. Pat.c!k 17:03, lip 18, 2010 (UTC)